


in my hour of need you won’t turn me away

by softly_play



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Marriage, Not copy to another site, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), but not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: What if Steve married Peggy in 2014, but also he has "to the end of the line" promise.





	in my hour of need you won’t turn me away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks **Izza** for beta reading ♥

The skin on the back of Steve’s hand is thin and soft, which itnever has been. Bucky gently runs a finger over his hand.

"Is it the same?" he asks, not touching the ring. He know it’s the same — their life is full of shitty symbolism.

Steve is silent. Maybe he is sleeping, or maybe he just doesn't want to answer. Everything is complicated enough, and Bucky isn't going to push him. Now it doesn't make a difference.

Back then the ring looked like new — Steve didn't use to put it on everyday. It was warm outside — it’s always warm in Wakanda, — and they were sitting the same way as they are sitting now, shoulder to shoulder, Steve on the right, Bucky on the left, and Bucky held Steve's hand in his, looking at the ring on Steve’s ring finger, and Steve was telling him about Peggy. How much she changed, but still remained beautiful, how she asked him to start over — but when did Steve Rogers listen to others? Steve was telling him about a hospice park, about a white arch twined with flowers, Peggy in a wheelchair and how she smiled, crying because of happiness and the last bright rays of the setting sun, when Steve put on the rings to her and himself.

_"Why," Bucky thought. “Why do you say this to me.”_

_"How nice," Bucky thought, "that it happened without me."_

It has changed — of course, it has changed — it's worn out, scratched, not sitting so well now. But looking at an aged ring is easier than looking at aged Steve. Bucky didn’t really believe that he would become a witness of Steve's oldness: first Steve was constantly dying, then Bucky. Is it possible to live after so many deaths?

He feels heavy when Steve lays his head on his shoulder.

"I'm with you," Steve speaks softly, and a warm whisper makes hairs stand on end on Bucky's neck.

_"To the end of the line," Bucky finishes silently._

**Author's Note:**

> ["The Promise You Made"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pk3A_QSINI) is a great song.


End file.
